The Waitress
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Chloe is just your average girl working at Southside Johnnie's. One day, she meets Daniel, a boy she recognizes but rarely knows. By chance, they become friends, but will it grow into something more? Based on the short film 'Underneath Your Love'. Chloaniel and MichEldon


**The Waitress**

**Rochu: A quick little oneshot for 'The Next Step.' This is a Chloaniel fic, with some MichEldon. This is another story based on 'Cinderella' (since my Hetalia one is also based on the fairy tale) and it is also based on the short film 'Underneath Your Love' by Michelle Phan. **

**I don't own anything..**

* * *

"Okay, coming right up," I nodded at the customer as I took their order and sent it to the kitchen. Once that's done, I check to see if there are anymore customers and that was when I saw him...I felt my breath hitch. I know him...he goes to my school and he dances at the same studio as me ; except he belongs in A-Troupe and I belong in B-Troupe. Maybe he won't notice me, or even know who I am; however, his name just slipped my mind though. Wow, here I am, making googly eyes at some boy I know and may have a crush on... Wait, where did that last sentence come from?

"Oi, Chloe, here's your order for table 6, and could you handle table 21 as well?" I looked over as I grabbed the tray before realizing that's where the boy was sitting. I heaved a sigh and made my way over to table 6 and served the customer before taking a deep breath and marching up to table 21 before I feel my foot get caught in something and I trip. I prepare for the worst but don't feel the floor come in contact with me. I open my eyes and look up into the warm brown eyes of none other than the boy from A-Troupe.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I give a weak nod before he brings me back up. "I am so sorry about that," I apologized meekly. "What do you have to apologize for? It was only an accident." he replied with a smile and I couldn't help but let the blood rush to my cheeks. "Are you okay, you look flushed. Maybe you should sit down," he suggested as I shook my head. "No, it's okay, I'm fine," I shook it off. "Anyway, may I take your order?" I asked as I took my notepad out and prepared to take his order.

"I'll just have a green tea, please?" he requests and I nod. "Alright, coming right up!" I say with a smile as I soon went to send in his order. That was so embarrassing! Having to trip like that in front of him. I'm so clumsy... I push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I get his order and bring it to his table. "Here you go, one green tea," I say with a smile and a nod as I turn and leave to tend to the next customer.

"Wait!" I stop in my tracks. Maybe he needed an extra napkin or something. "Yes?" I say, "You could stay and talk if you like? I get pretty lonely and would like some company..." My eyes widen in surprise. "I'd love to but..." "OI, CHLOE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR LUNCH BREAK NOW!" My boss calls out and I barely miss a wink and a smirk coming from him. I turn back to the boy and gave sheepish smile. "I would love to," I finally say as I sat across from him. We sat in uncomfortable silence as he drank his tea.

"So, you go to The Next Step Dance Studio, right? Because I swear I've seen you before," he asked as he took a final sip of his tea before setting it down and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Umm, yeah, I do. I'm only in B-Troupe, though." he nods in understanding. "Oh, I see. Have you auditioned for A-Troupe?" I nodded my head before answering. "Numerous times, but I never get in," I sighed.

"Oh, that's too bad, because I've seen what you can do, you're really good," The blood kept rushing to my face as I gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, you're also really amazing, I mean your moves are just graceful and beautiful and your technique is impeccable and..." I stop midsentence. Great, now I sound like a crazed fangirl. Maybe I scared him into thinking that. "I'm sorry for blabbering on like that," I mumbled.

What surprised me was when he chuckled. "It's alright, and thank you, Chloe." he smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back as he checked the time on his phone. "Oh, I have to go, dance starts in an hour." He gets up to leave and leaves me a huge tip. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded slowly as he gave a smile and left. "Wait, I didn't get your name," I asked. "It's Daniel," he says as he makes his exits and I just stand there like the dumbstruck, klutzy girl I am.

"OI, CHLOE! Breaks over!" I snap out of my thoughts and take Daniel's empty cup and notice he had his number scrolled onto it. I smile and take the napkin, tucking it my skirt pocket as made my way back to the kitchen, a big smile plastered on my face.

* * *

This goes on for about a month. During my lunch break, I would sit with him at whatever table he is sitting at that day and we would just talk. Every day, we would talk about the silliest things and our likes and dislikes. What I learned that he likes Math, he dances ballet and contemporary, he can't stand drama and he always dance his best; and that's something that I really admired about him.

I would text him sometimes and we would talk for hours. Its like he has become my new best friend in the course of a month. However, that soon changes when he asked me something that took me completely off guard.

"Hey Chloe, I've been meaning to ask you something," "Yes?" I squeaked. Why did I sound so nervous? Oh wait, it's because I have a crush on him... He left a big impression on me.

"Well, you know how the school's Halloween dance is tomorrow night, I was wondering if you were going?" I stayed silent. "Umm, I don't know, I mean, I picked up an extra shift and I probably can't go anyway,"

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I have to head to the studio. I'll see you around, Chloe," His face held a fake smile, but I knew he was disappointed. "I'll see you," I say solemnly as he left the shop. I sighed before turning and meeting the eyes of my best friend, Michelle, who also dances at the Next Step and works with me here.

"What was that, Chloe?" I stared at her as if she had two heads. "What was what, Michelle?" "He was totally asking you out and you turn him down. Besides, it's your day off tomorrow; boss' orders." she scolded lightly. "What do you mean, its my day off?" "Boss said that you need to take a break and have fun, and this, my friend is the perfect oppurtunity." Michelle replied happily. "I don't want to see my friend all upset and mopey." "Michelle, I would love to go but I have a bit of a problem; I have nothing to wear and I don't think I can even afford a costume."

"Oh no worries, I got everything figured out! Trust me on this, alright?" She asked with her big brown puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she let out a little squeal. "Okay, just come by tomorrow. I'll give you the best makeover ever!"

When it came to Michelle, she can be rather persuasive, but I love her either way. So when I came over to the house the next day, it was pretty much "Operation: Cinderella" for me. I had to sit down the whole time as she worked their magic: she washed my hair and curled it, applied some make-up; but not too much, thank goodness and she did my nails as well. Once I was done with a process that took about an hour, she finally got me fitted into this white 18th century style nightgown with corsette white stockingsand ballet shoes.

"Okay, just one more finishing touch... and you're done! Let me show you the finished product." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Oh for goodness sake, Michelle, don't treat me as if I were some ob..." she silenced me as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was slightly volumized and curled, My make-up was light except for the smoky effect she used on my eyes and my white nightgown flowed nicely around my torso and legs. The shoes were also a nice touch. Basically, she dressed me up as Christine Daae from The Phantom of the Opera.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself, Michelle. Thank you," I gave her the biggest hug I could muster up. "What are friends for, Chloe? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get into my costume." As I patiently waited for Michelle, I decided to text Daniel saying that I was going to be there but changed my mind so that I could surprise him. I sat quietly, humming to myself before I turned on the TV and watched a random movie.

"Alright, ready to go?" I looked up from the screen to see Michelle dressed as Alice, with some fake blood splattered all over her dress. "Are you a zombie Alice?" I asked curiously. "Kinda, I'm Alice from American McGee's Alice. It's very violent, but really fun to play." she explained as I nodded. A small 'ping' was heard as Michelle's phone went off.

"Oh, our ride's here. Let's go!" I nodded as I followed her out the door before I stopped and began to have second thoughts about the dance. "Chloe, are you alright?" "I'm fine, its just that, I don't if I should go." Michelle gave me another reassuring hug. "Don't worry about it... here, give me your phone." I did as she asked and handed it over and she set the time. "We'll leave 15 minutes before the dance is over, alright?" she explains and that made me feel a little better.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go." I smiled and nodded as we walked out into the cold October night.

* * *

Once we made it out the door, I could clearly see Eldon, Michelle's boyfriend sitting the driver's seat with bunny ears and red coat. I'm guessing he's the White Rabbit since Michelle is Alice, and I couldn't help but to giggle at how he looked. "I made sure we coordinated, and he said he was up for anything so," Michelle explained about Eldon's costume. We both got into the car and we made our way to the dance, the stereo blasting out tunes. We sang along to some songs and laughed at how badly we sang before we reached the school.

I got out carefully, the chilly autumn wind making me shiver as we proceeded into the school. "Well, Chloe, it's now or never. Just text me if you need anything, okay?" Michelle reminded as she linked arms with her White Rabbit just outside the gym. "I'll see you, have fun..." I waved to the couple who got inside and I was left alone. I took a deep breath and made my way in, everyone dancing and/or chatting with each other; others just idly watching from the wall.

I got myself something drink first because I was too shy to dance in front of everyone; so I just watched as everyone had fun while I stood and watched like the wallflower I was. I could see Michelle and Eldon dancing together, giving each other little pecks on the cheek or the lips every now and then and I couldn't help but smile.. They looked so happy together.

I went to throw my cup in the garbage and go back to my little space in the wall before I feel my foot get caught on the table leg. Great, I now have to keep count of how many times I tripped on table legs or anything for that matter. I brace myself for impact before I felt warm arms wrap around my arms and torso. "My, Miss Daae, you must watch where you put your feet," I recognized that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes to look up at Daniel's eyes. "I thought you had work tonight, Chloe..." he says as he brings me back up on my feet.

"Oh, my boss heard that the dance was tonight, so he gave me the day off." I explained as I took a quick glance at Daniel's costume; he must have been psychic or something because he is ironically dressed as Eric the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera.

"You look amazing tonight, Chloe," he complimented as my cheeks warmed up. "Thank you, you look very handsome...I mean your mask and costume and cape look great on you...I MEAN!" I trailed off as he chuckled and my cheeks became even more red. "Would you like to dance, Miss Daae?" he asked as he mockingly bowed in front of me. I couldn't help but giggle at his gesture. "I would love to, Mr. Phantom..." I replied as he took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor, where a slow, romantic song began to play. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist and we just swayed to the music.

"I'm actually glad you came, Chloe; the dance wouldn't be the same without you," And he was right, I was actually beginning to enjoy myself. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent; cinnamon and green tea. We stay like this until I hear a familiar beeping sound come from the pocket of my dress. I release myself from Daniel as I checked the time. Reality soon hits me as I realized that I had to go.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "I have to go...curfew. But thank you for an amazing night." "Wait, do you want go out sometime, maybe watch a movie or something, its up to you." I gave him a smile and nodded. "I would like that..." I say as I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, close to his jawline before he turned his head, his lips meeting mine. Sparks flew and I froze in place before I chastely kissed back before letting go. "I'll see you," I tell him hesitantly as I went to look for Michelle and Eldon, I soon see a pair of bunny ears in the crowd as I find the pair happily dancing together.

"Michelle, we have to go," I told my friend and she nodded as all three of uscwalked out of the gym. Memories of the dance with Daniel and the kiss soon flooded my mind and I let the heat rush to my face once again. Once we got back to Michelle's place and my aforementioned friend gave her prince charming a kiss, I soon find myself in her room, my costume replaced with my pajamas and my make-up completely wiped off; having called my parents and asked if I could sleepover at her place.

"So..." an evil grin graced Michelle's features as she stared me down. I knew she was going to ask me about Daniel, so I decided to play innocent. "So, what?" I asked innocently. "I saw you talking with Daniel, you have to tell me what was going on!" the blood soon rushed to my face. "Well, we talked and danced for a bit before we had to leave and one thing lead to another..." I trailed off.

"...You kissed, didn't you?" I could see Michelle practically jump up and down. "...Yes, but what's the big deal?" "What's the big deal?! The guy that you were crushing on for over a month since you met him KISSED YOU! He's totally into you!" Michelle squealed. "If you're going to keep acting like that, I won't tell you about our date..." this sent Michelle to the moon as she kept squealing her head off.

"You have to tell me what happens! I'll help you get ready! Where are you going?" the questions just kept pouring out of her mouth. "I'm not sure about the details yet, now let's just watch the movie.." I waved it off. "Okay, whatever you say..." Michelle pouted as she put on Tangled and we spent the night watching and talking about the movie.

* * *

***The Date***

"Is there anything you wanted to watch?" Daniel asked as we patiently waited in line. "I've been meaning to go see Frozen, but I never found time to," I admitted. "Alright then, that's what we'll watch..." Daniel went ahead and bought the tickets and I pitched in as we bought snacks as well. We entered the auditorium and sat close to the back of the cinema.

"Hey it's Eldon and Michelle!" I pointed to our friends as I waved them over and they sat in the row in front of us. "What's up you guys?" "Oh, we're just enjoying the previews." I replied sarcastically as the lights dimmed and the movie began. Throughout the middle of it, I felt Daniel's arm wrap around me and I just let myself lay my head on his shoulder. Some parts of the movie made me tear up and I reach for a tissue every now and then.

All in all, I enjoyed the movie and Daniel enjoyed it as well. I waved goodbye to Eldon and Michelle as we walked out of the theater and we drove home, talking about the movie and singing along to some of its songs.

"I had a great time," I told Daniel as we reached the front porch of my house. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time as well." We stared into each other's eyes before I realized how cold its gotten, a shiver running through my body. "Are you cold?" Daniel asked as he wrapped his sweater around my freezing body before I could protest.

"Well, I'll see you during your lunch break, Chloe..." "Yeah, I'll see you..." hevleaned down and we kissed for a while. What felt like a million years finally ended as we let go for air.

"See ya," he gave me a peck on the lips before he left me on the porch, the feeling of his lips still lingering and the warmth of his sweater giving me comfort. I smiled to myself as I made my way back inside of the house.

* * *

**The End...**

**Rochu: And that concludes our story! Thank you for reading it! Please review!**


End file.
